


the tavern atmosphere

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [26]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Crushes, Drabble, Mention of alcohol, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Taverns, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: On the way to Del Bar, they had stayed for a week in Katolis, and now they were on their way again, and were now spending the night in a happy and lively little inn in the middle of the forest.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 22





	the tavern atmosphere

Gren really liked Kazi, and after a few months of semi awkward outings were both seemed more nervous than the other, he was pretty sure they liked him back. There was something so special about them, the way they walked and stuttered when they became nervous, their cheeks practically lighting up in a red tone and how they fidgeted with their hands to quickly change the subjects. And the way they seemed to always home something interesting to talk about whenever they were together, Gren could never get enough of them, spending time together never became dull.

Gren was extremely happy that Amaya seemed to be pretty close to Janai, the two were always close together, and wherever they went, Gren and Kazi were both there as the translators. So, they were never too far away from each other, and Gren was extremely thankful for that. He didn’t know how he would cope by sitting in a small fort in Katolis, just sending letters back and forth to the certain elf that had stolen his heart.

He enjoyed being close to them, like they were now.

They were currently on the way to Del Bar for diplomatic reasons, having traveled from Lux Aura where they had stayed for a couple of months. On the way to Del Bar, they had stayed for a week in Katolis, and now they were on their way again, and were now spending the night in a happy and lively little inn in the middle of the forest. It was beaming with life, mostly humans but also a few elves, and they were all chanting as someone played music on stage, and they had drink after drink, enjoying the moment.

Gren wasn’t really one of those tavern people, he really enjoyed the atmosphere, but unlike most people, he stopped after only one beer, and it seemed that Kazi was the same.

“I don’t want a headache tomorrow when we keep going.” had been their answer, and Gren had nodded, understanding exactly were they had come from. If he ended up ordering something more tonight, it would be a hot meal he could share with them. But for now, he enjoyed the happy atmosphere and Kazi company.

And who knew, maybe he would become brave enough to kiss them today?


End file.
